OS LR: FFXIII - Campanadas
by AuraBelmont
Summary: [One-Shot] Suenan finalmente las campanadas. Se celebra la boda más esperada, tras una larga espera. Snow/Serah FanFic, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII.


**[ATENCIÓN]**** Este FanFic contiene spoilers importantes sobre el final del juego de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Si lo lees es enteramente bajo tu responsabilidad. Los personajes de este relato, así como ciertos lugares mencionados, pertenecen a Square-Enix.**

* * *

**LR: FFXIII – Campanadas**

Aquel era el día.

Aquel era el día que llevaban tantísimo tiempo, tantísimos años esperando con ansiedad, con emoción. Siglos, incluso. Pero eso era un detalle que los humanos de a pie desconocían por completo; al menos, los que procedían originalmente de aquel Nuevo Mundo llamado Tierra. Por suerte se trataba de una celebración que, como les había costado poco tiempo aprender, era común en aquel lugar también, y no habían tenido ningún problema a la hora de planificarlo. Sería una ceremonia sencilla y no muy larga a la que acudirían tan solo sus amigos más cercanos, los cuales prometieron reunirse para el acontecimiento antes de separarse todos en distintas regiones del planeta.

Tantos años esperando, sí… Pero, incluso sabiendo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, ambos estaban nerviosos. A simple vista parecía que lo tenían todo bajo control; no obstante, ella, con su habitual coleta, adornada con algunas cintas y perlas de distintos colores recogiendo su pelo rosado y con un precioso y larguísimo vestido blanco que llegaba más debajo de los tobillos, prácticamente arrastrando por el suelo, velo incluido, temblaba como una hoja, por los nervios, sí, pero también por las emociones que sentía en aquellos momentos. Unas emociones hermosas a la par que intensas que llenaban su corazón de calidez y hacían brillar sus ojos de una forma con la que jamás habían brillado anteriormente. En sus delicadas manos, ambas provistas de unos guantes largos del color de su vestido, sostenía un ramo de flores blancas y rosas, cada una de ellas minuciosamente escogida para la ocasión.

La situación de él no era muy diferente, aunque se controlaba mejor. Su pelo rubio caía hacia abajo sin formar ningún tipo de bucle, sin ningún adorno, como había llevado antaño un gorro de color negro que le tapaba la parte superior de la cabeza. Iba vestido formal, con un esmoquin negro de botones plateados, pantalón, corbata y zapatos del mismo color que el traje. La única excepción era la camiseta blanca que sobresalía por debajo de su chaqueta, minuciosamente abotonada. A diferencia de la joven, no temblaba, pero la expresión de su rostro decía más que cualquier tipo de lenguaje corporal. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, con los brazos cruzados por delante del cuerpo.

Faltaba poco, muy poco para que comenzase todo. Estaba planeado para las doce en punto, y el reloj de la recepción marcaba menos diez, el tiempo que tenían para terminar de prepararse antes de que las enormes puertas de madera que tenían delante se abriesen, dejándoles por fin paso. Bajo sus pies se extendía una lujosa alfombra roja que marcaría el camino por el que tendrían que andar hasta llegar al altar.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Sus ojos azules parecieron conectar por un segundo, sus corazones latir al mismo tiempo. Él pronunció el nombre de ella; ella, el de él. Los dos desviaron la vista entonces, riendo, y el joven separó sus manos mientras que la muchacha liberó otra de las suyas del ramo para poder juntarla con la de su futuro marido.

Entonces, recordaron cómo comenzó todo. Recordaron aquella tarde en Bodhum en la que la chica le había confesado bajo una preciosa puesta de sol que era una lu'Cie, tratando entonces de romper la relación por no ponerlo el peligro, pero él se había negado en redondo. Una noche, tres días más tarde, le regaló los colgantes que llevaban puestos también hoy, pidiéndola en matrimonio momentos más tarde. Parecieron eternos los efímeros segundos que tardó en responder que sí, pero, cuando lo hizo, tuvieron claro que desde aquella noche estarían juntos para siempre.

Y así había sido, se dijeron interiormente, apretando las manos con cariño. Tal vez había tomado unos cuantos años, pero allí estaban, a puertas de cumplir por fin la petición de compromiso que hizo él, de compartir sus vidas para siempre.

Solamente ellos dos. Su pequeño cielo privado. No necesitaban a nadie más.

Finalmente el reloj marcó las doce en punto, haciendo un ruido nítido de alarma. Miraron entonces al frente, esperando.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, fue Snow el que se atrevió a hablar antes de que les dejaran paso.

-¿Estás lista, Serah? – preguntó, mirándola de reojo. Sabía que, en el fondo, la pregunta era innecesaria, pero tal vez así ayudaría a la joven a superar su nerviosismo. Ella lo miró de nuevo, con infinito cariño emanando de sus ojos.

-Nunca lo estuve tanto, mi héroe – respondió, sonriéndole también. Aquello alivió de sobremanera a Snow, que sacudió la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo, dando a entender que todo iba a salir a la perfección.

Justo en ese momento, se abrieron las puertas marrones de madera, dejando paso a una sala más grande y circular, en cuyo fondo estaba su destino y en cuyos lados estaban dispuestos unos bancos alargados para, posiblemente, más de cincuenta personas.

Aunque allí no había cincuenta personas, ni mucho menos. Solamente había nueve, y diez contando al hombre que les esperaba junto al altar con una cálida sonrisa que parecía invitarles a avanzar por la alfombra.

Snow ofreció su brazo a Serah, y ella, después de dirigirle una sonrisa, se agarró a él, comenzando ambos a caminar hacia delante. Mientras lo hacían, no pudieron evitar fijarse en los presentes, los cuales se habían girado hacia ellos nada más los vieron entrar. Se encontraban dispersados entre los dos primeros bancos de las filas, a izquierda y derecha del hombre del fondo.

La primera en la que se fijaron estaba en el banco de la derecha, y no era otra que Lightning Farron, la hermana mayor de Serah. Los miraba con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, cosa que pareció impresionar levemente a Snow, e iba vestida elegante, pero no con un vestido, como su hermana menor, sino con un traje marrón muy suave. El pelo le caía por el hombro de manera natural y mantenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, una postura habitual en ella.

Inmediatamente detrás de ella había un muchacho de pelo plateado y ojos verdes con un aire intelectual. Ganaba en altura a Lightning, de lo que dedujeron que, tras los acontecimientos vividos en el pasado, el joven Hope Estheim había recuperado su cuerpo adulto. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin verlo, por lo que su alegría se podía adivinar en cuanto se percataron de su presencia. Él también llevaba un esmoquin parecido al de Snow, aunque casi de forma irremediable el chico se veía bastante más formal que él.

A la derecha del todo había un chico y una chica, aparentemente más jóvenes que los dos anteriores, el primero con una media melena castaña que le llegaba por los hombros, vestido de una forma no tan arreglada como el resto de los presentes, aunque eso no evitaba que se viera igual de elegante. La chica parecía incluso más joven, tenía el pelo azul, largo hasta la cintura, adornado con preciosas flores blancas, y vestía un sencillo vestido morado que le llegaba por las rodillas. Se trataban de Noel Kreiss y Paddra Nus Yuul, que levantaron una mano a modo de saludo cuando la mirada de los novios se posó sobre ellos.

En el banco de la izquierda, las otras cinco personas. Los primeros eran Sazh y su hijo Dajh, que sostenía la mano de su padre y la de una mujer de aire misterioso que estaba al lado de ambos llamada Chocolina. Los tres hicieron un gesto cuando los vieron, sonriendo, deseándoles suerte con la mirada. Iban bastante formales, aunque modernos al mismo tiempo alternando los colores de su vestimenta, yendo Sazh de color verde apagado, Dajh de un azul intenso y Chocolina de rojo burdeos.

A su total izquierda ya solo quedaban dos chicas. La primera era la más baja de las dos, llevaba el pelo color salmón recogido en sus habituales coletas despeinadas e iba ataviada con un vestido de gala de color rosa, sin mangas y a la altura de los tobillos. Tenía una mirada emocionada y vivaracha, parecía estar realmente contenta de encontrarse allí. Su nombre era Oerba Dia Vanille, aunque todos la llamaban simplemente Vanille.

Al lado de Vanille encontraba Oerba Yun Fang, también llamada sencillamente Fang, que iba preciosa con una camiseta y una falda que se abría a uno de los lados de su cintura, ambas prendas de un color azul oscuro. Su pelo castaño con las puntas ligeramente rosadas caía desordenado y salvaje a ambos lados de su cabeza, un poco más debajo de los hombros, y los contemplaba con una media sonrisa despreocupada y tranquila.

Antes de darse cuenta ya habían llegado al altar ante la atenta mirada de todos sus amigos. El hombre que los esperaba alzó las manos, comenzando un pequeño discurso en francés, el idioma del país en el que vivían actualmente. Ellos lo entendían a la perfección, y probablemente Lightning y Hope también, pero dudaban seriamente que el resto de sus compañeros pudieran comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando terminó, se quedó en silencio durante un rato, preguntando si ambos tenían los votos nupciales preparados. Los dos asintieron enérgicamente, pero, antes de comenzar, advirtieron que los pronunciarían en otro idioma para que sus invitados pudieran entenderlo. No podían decirle que se trataba del idioma del Nido, claro, porque no lo conocía, por lo que no añadieron ese detalle. El hombre se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia, e hizo un gesto que daba a entender que podían comenzar.

Se giraron, de tal modo que se miraban a los ojos. El primero en hablar fue Snow.

-Serah Farron – comenzó, cogiendo a su prometida de las manos -, en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, hemos vivido y pasado muchas experiencias. Muchas veces he llegado a pensar que te he fallado, y que no he sido capaz de protegerte como realmente te merecías. Pero una vez te prometí que sería tuyo, tuyo para siempre. Tu héroe – añadió, sin poder contener una sonrisa -. Y todavía mantengo esa promesa. Juro amarte por el resto de mi vida como nadie más lo hará, permanecer a tu lado y, como siempre, protegerte – hizo una pausa, rebuscando en su bolsillo, y sacando un precioso anillo de compromiso -. ¿Me aceptas como tu legítimo esposo?

-Sí, acepto – respondió ella, que alargó entonces una de sus manos para que su prometido le colocase el anillo. Lo miró con una sonrisa, conteniendo la emoción. A continuación, se dispuso a pronunciar sus votos -. Snow Villiers – dijo -, mi prometido, mi héroe. Tuve la suerte de conocerte, hace ya tantísimo tiempo que no me acuerdo. Desde entonces me has protegido, me has cuidado y me has querido como nadie más lo ha hecho. Y siento que jamás seré capaz de agradecerte la felicidad que siento cuando estamos juntos, pero sé que quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado – apretó las manos de él, y le tembló ligeramente la voz al continuar -. ¿Me aceptas como legítima esposa?

-Sí, acepto – respondió Snow, que, al igual que ella, extendió la mano para que le colocase el anillo en el dedo anular.

Sus amigos irrumpieron en sonoros aplausos y algunos vítores tras escuchar el discurso de los dos, algunos como Yuul, Vanille y Sazh incluso dejaron caer alguna lágrima. Cuando el hombre de la ceremonia determinó que habían terminado con los votos, volvió a alzar las manos, pidiendo silencio, y se dirigió a los novios, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, yo os declaro, Snow Villiers y Serah Farron, marido y mujer – proclamó, con una sonrisa -. Puede besar a la novia.

No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces. Marido y mujer aproximaron sus rostros, sin prisa, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno, cálido e intenso beso. Nuevamente los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir; Vanille aprovechó la ocasión para coger una cesta que tenía en el asiento, llena de pétalos de rosa, y los lanzó al aire al grito de "¡Vivan los novios!". Cuando ellos se separaron, ligeramente sonrojados, sus compañeros se acercaron para darles la enhorabuena, claramente felices por ellos. Serah cerró entonces los ojos, lanzando el ramo de flores al aire, como era la tradición en la Tierra, el cual fue recogido con gran maestría y reflejos por Lightning, que miró a su hermana interrogante, sin comprender muy bien lo que acababa de suceder.

Ella no pudo reprimir una risa por lo bajo y, mirando disimuladamente a Hope de reojo, respondió a la muda pregunta de ella.

-Según tengo entendido, quien coge el ramo tiene que ser el siguiente en casarse – explicó, con una sonrisilla pícara -. ¡A ver cuándo te casas, hermanita!

-N-no seas tonta – replicó Lightning, que pareció sonrojarse ligeramente por la insinuación de Serah -, sabes que no estoy hecha para este tipo de compromisos.

-Bueno, ¡pero al menos, nos darás algún sobrino! ¿No, cuñada? – bromeó Snow, cogiendo de la mano a Serah con una amplia sonrisa.

Ante aquella mención, Lightning estuvo a punto de descontrolarse y pegarle un merecido puñetazo, pero se contuvo, acogiendo los demás el comentario de Snow con una prolongada risa, a excepción de Hope, que parecía haberse dado por aludido y miraba a otro lado con la cara completamente colorada. Ese tipo de situaciones que tanto recordaba a todos a los viejos tiempos, a los momentos que pasaron juntos, a las situaciones que vivieron en un mundo que ya no existía, les hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que realmente se apreciaban unos a otros, aunque ahora vivieran tan separados.

La única que parecía vivir más o menos cerca era Light, que tenía una casa en un pueblecito de Francia. Hope se había marchado a Irlanda, a una ciudad llamada Dublín, y trabajaba como investigador científico, un trabajo ciertamente adecuado para él. Noel y Yuul se fueron a la parte sur de América, un lugar conocido como Argentina; Yuul estaba terminando los estudios terrícolas mientras que Noel trabajaba de camarero en un bar. Muchos pensaron, aunque no dijeron, que por alguna razón ese trabajo le quedaba extrañamente bien. Al contrario que ellos, la familia de Sazh vivía en Norteamérica, trabajaban en un rancho en Nebraska, a excepción de Chocolina, a la que parecía dársele muy bien trabajar como promocionadora de publicidad. Fang y Vanille vivían actualmente en España, en una ciudad costera que daba a un extenso mar llamado Mediterráneo.

Por el contrario, ellos dos, que vivían en la misma ciudad en la que acababan de casarse, compartían piso y habían conseguido trabajos perfectamente compatibles con lo que hacían en Bodhum: Snow se metió como voluntario en algo que llamaban ONG, una asociación creada para ayudar a la gente con problemas –él concretamente trabajaba como protector civil-, y a Serah le dieron un puesto como profesora en la escuela primaria.

Las vidas de todos, al igual que el mundo en el que habitaban ahora, habían dado un cambio muy drástico en muy poco tiempo, pero supieron adaptarse bien en general. Se alegraban mucho de haberse reunido para la esperada boda.

Y ahora, se dijo Snow, ellos eran marido y mujer. Se le hizo extraño pensar en el tiempo en el que Light no aprobaba su relación, o en que todos se transformaron el lu'Cie, cuando aún existía el nido, cuando todavía existía su mundo, antes de luchar contra Bhunivelze y derrotarlo… Sí, todo aquello quedaba muy atrás ahora. Y lo importante era el presente, junto con lo que les depararía el futuro.

Sonrió, ansioso por ver lo que ocurriría a continuación. Como si entendiera lo que estaba pensando, Serah sonrió también, besándolo en la mejilla.

Salieron del lugar de la ceremonia todos juntos, charlando tranquilamente. Acompañaron a los recién casados hasta un coche de color blanco que parecía estar esperándolos, listo para llevarlos a su destino. Entre compañeros y amigos se dirigieron una mirada un poco entristecida, pues el encuentro había sido, quizá, demasiado breve para lo que les habría gustado realmente.

-¡Vamos, no podemos estar tan de capa caída! – exclamó Vanille, poniendo los brazos en jarras, con una sonrisa optimista -. Cuando Snow y Serah vuelvan de su viaje, ¡tenemos que volver a vernos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Lightning!

Algunos se sorprendieron bastante al ver que la chica se acordaba de algo tan trivial como el cumpleaños de Lightning, principalmente porque nadie le había dicho en qué fecha era, pero… bien pensado, todos ellos se conocieron poco después de aquel fatídico día. Hope sonrió, asintiendo con energía.

-Claro, Vanille tiene razón. No tenemos por qué esperar otro año para volver a reunirnos, y el cumpleaños de Light me parece una muy buena razón para reencontrarnos – comentó.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, chico – asintió Sazh, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a él y otra a Snow -, ¡cuando volváis de luna de miel, volveremos! No os vais a librar tan fácilmente de nosotros ahora que sabemos dónde vivís, ¿eh? – bromeó.

-Y más te vale cuidar bien de Serah – añadió Noel de guasa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos -. Te estaré vigilando, ¿eh, Snow?

-Lo he captado, lo he captado – rió él, levantando ambas manos -. No te preocupes, está en buenas manos.

-Por supuesto que sí – Yuul se acercó tímidamente a ellos, colocando un paquete en las manos de Serah, que la miró, interrogante -, os deseamos la mayor de las felicidades, a los dos. Eso es un regalo de parte de todos nosotros.

-Oh, ¡no era necesario! – musitó Serah, emocionada -. Lo abriremos en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – respondió Snow, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

Lightning se acercó entonces a ellos, dedicándole una breve sonrisa a Snow, que correspondió con un gesto de la mano acompañado de una leve inclinación de cabeza. Luego, se giró hacia su hermana, abrazándola con fuerza. Realmente se alegraba por ella, quién lo hubiera dicho algunos años atrás.

Se separó de ella un momento más tarde, pero le sostuvo los hombros, sin querer aún despedirse.

-Llamad de vez en cuando – dijo, un poco por lo bajo -, cuando lleguéis y cuando volváis. Y… enhorabuena, a los dos – añadió después, con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias, Lightning – murmuró Serah, abrazándola también. Luego se volvió a los demás, con una sonrisa de despedida -. En fin, ¡tenemos que irnos!

-Que tengáis buen viaje – les deseó Fang, guiñando un ojo -. Aprovechad el tiempo allí, y, oye, si podéis, traed algún recuerdo.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta – dijo Snow, alzando una mano para despedirse de todos -. ¡Hasta pronto, amigos!

Se dieron la vuelta, subiendo al coche que les llevaría al aeropuerto, y del aeropuerto a su destino para la luna de miel. Cuando el vehículo arrancó y comenzó a moverse, los dos se despidieron con la mano de todos sus amigos hasta que dobló una esquina y los perdieron de vista. Volvieron la vista hacia delante, cogidos de la mano de nuevo, y sin poder dejar de sonreír, aunque ambos parecían algo tristes por tener que dejar a los demás atrás.

Serah acarició su colgante y miró atentamente el paquete que Yuul le había dado, preguntándose para sus adentros que sería. Pero tendría paciencia y esperaría a llegar al hotel en el que se hospedarían, por si era algo delicado. Se volvió hacia Snow, besándolo con suavidad en los labios. Él la miro, sonriente e indudablemente feliz.

-Qué diferente va a ser todo ahora, ¿verdad? – le comentó Serah, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, viendo cómo los edificios pasaban y se iban dejando atrás.

Así es la vida. Vas dejando cosas atrás, recuerdos, gente, experiencias. Pero nunca los olvidas, por muchas cosas que pasen, por mucho tiempo que transcurra.

Snow apretó su mano, y la miró fijamente, con dulzura, teniendo muy claro que todo aquello no significaba otra cosa que un nuevo comienzo, para ellos, y también para los demás. Se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No, no lo creo – respondió, con sencillez -. Será nuevo.

La joven recapacitó, asintiendo firmemente ante sus palabras.

Un mundo completamente nuevo se extendía ahora ante ellos, junto con nuevas experiencias y nuevos recuerdos que tendrían para toda la vida.

Un nuevo futuro.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¡Creo que no está mal para ser mi primer relato de FF XIII en el que aparecen tantos personajes! **

**Esta idea se me ocurrió a raíz del final del juego Lightning Returns. El Nuevo Mundo del que se habla no es otro que nuestro planeta, la Tierra. Dan a entender que tanto Snow como Serah y Light están viviendo en Francia -aunque en regiones distintas del país-. El resto de personajes se desperdigan por el mundo, pero gracias a que mi amiga Me (ShadowMeowth aquí) teorizó sobre los lugares a los que podrían haber ido nuestros protagonistas he podido poner una idea aproximada. P****or cierto, le vuelvo a dedicar este pequeño One Shot, junto con mi querida Serah del RPG. **

**Al final no hay boda que valga en el juego (?) pero es un final tan abierto que prácticamente nos dejan a los fans 'inventar' un después para la historia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, lo siento mucho si hay algún fallo pero, por primera vez, creo que me ha quedado más o menos decente. ;D**

(Nota: El fic se llama "Campanadas" por las campanadas que suenan normalmente en las bodas. Me pareció un detalle original, pero lo aclaro por si alguien no lo ha entendido. xD)

**¡Muchísimas gracias por pasaros a leer!**


End file.
